Knives and Pens
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy,Adam Torres,Drew Torres,and Jake Martin,Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi.What will happen when they become famous?And what happens when everyone starts loving them,Including Saint Clare.R&R
1. The Bump In

Title: Knives and Pens

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Characters:

| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)

Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)

Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)

| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)

Clare Edwards: Age 16

Alli Bhandari: Age 16

Jenna Middleton: Age 16

Fiona Coyne: Age 17

KC Guthrie: Age 18

Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy ,Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Clare Edwards was rushing through the busy halls of Degrassi High School, Nudging people out of her way when she bumped into a hard chest making her fall on her ass and her textbooks and binders flying ,with papers everywhere. Clare pushed up her glasses and looked up into the big hazel eyes, Her eyes widen when she noticed who she bumped into on her way to her next class. Clare started scrambling her things together and stood up, facing the long black haired boy that stood right in front of her face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Get out of my way you geek, I don't need you in my face!" Eli yelled at her as everyone stopped and turned to the two in the middle of the hallway. Some felt bad for Clare to see her having to face Eli, some just giggled/chuckled, believe it or not some even took pictures or videos! Tears started to sting her eyes as she just looked at him in disbelief, soon the tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly Eli got pulled back by Jake, Eli just looked up at him confused.

"Eli, Don't cause Saint Clare any problems" Jake said,The bell rang and it just so happen that Adam and Drew come beside them.

"Like Hell I won't! She bumped into me she needs to get better glasses that actually work!" Eli Shouted, Adam and Drew holding him back. Alli, Jenna and Fiona rush over to Clare and ask her what had happen, which she had told them every detail. Alli glares at the group of 4, looking more at Eli then the others.

"Eli, Fuck off and leave Clare alone, She was trying to get to class so don't you dare start a fight just cause she bumped into you! Is the little Emo gonna get hurt by a little bump?" Alli made a baby voice at the last remark and smirked after he had started getting frustrated.

"How about you shut the fuck up!" Eli Argued, Sending a cold glare toward Clare. He walked over to her and yanked her chin to look him strait in the face, and leaned in and whispered to her...

"You better watch out Clare Edwards, I'll be behind every corner making your life a living hell! So watch out!" Eli growled out, warningly. Clare Gulped as Eli pulled back and let go of her chin and walked right past her to his next class, with Drew and Adam following close behind.

"Don't worry Clare I won't let Eli hurt you, we all know how Eli is." Jake said with a smirk, As he walked past her and followed along with Eli and the others. Alli and Fiona ran to Math , While Jenna and Clare ran off to English.

Author's Note: Okay I know its a short Chapter but This is only a starter Chapter! So Dont worry, Just let me know if it is any good so I can update! So Just Click the Review button! Only takes 5 seconds! X3 Thanks for now!


	2. Trouble

Title: Knives and Pens

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Characters:

| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)

Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)

Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)

| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)

Clare Edwards: Age 16

Alli Bhandari: Age 16

Jenna Middleton: Age 16

Fiona Coyne: Age 17

KC Guthrie: Age 18

Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.

Chapter 2

Normal POV (In English Class)

Clare and Jenna walk into English to find Mrs. Dawes staring at them with a curious look.

"Could you step outside Miss Edwards, Miss Middleton ." Mrs. Dawes said "Class, work on your hand writing while I talk to Miss Edwards and Miss Middleton" She said leaving the class room with Clare and Jenna.

"What Is the meaning of this ladies?" She said Not liking that they had been 15 minutes late for her class.

"Mrs. Dawes we Kinda bumped into Eli and he started freaking out at Clare for accidently bumping into him. He said he would be behind every corner making her life a... living hell, Pardon my language Mrs. Dawes" Jenna said, Looking down at the floor.

"Oh My! Well I guess you Miss Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy will have to talk about this with Mr. Simpson after this class. And Jenna It is okay I understand that it was not a word you should say but you did have to tell me what happen so I'll let it slide." She said "Okay I want to go and finish my lesson so go in and take your seats girls."Mrs Dawes continued, as she walked into the class room to find everyone talking instead of working on their handwriting. "Ladies and Gentlemen work on your work sheets and stop chatting." Clare and Jenna walk over to their seats at the back of the room and pull out their worksheets from the previous day, and listen to Mrs. Dawes talk on and on about handwriting.

Normal POV ( With Eli and the Boys)

Eli, Adam, Drew and Jake walk into the band room, Eli Grabbing his electric guitar and the microphone that was connected to the stand. Adam grabbed his electric guitar, Drew running over to his drums and Jake grabbed his bass guitar. They got into their spots Adam beside Eli, Drew in the back and Jake in the middle of the group.

"Kay, What song are we gonna play guys" Drew asked playing with his drum sticks, throwing them up and down in the air.

"Hmm What about Not The American Average, It's a new one plus we need to learn how to play it so you guys up for it?" Jake Stated, Everyone agreed and started playing their cords, and Eli Started singing/ screaming.

(1,2,3,4)  
>All the things that you said was it all in my head?<p>

Come on baby  
>Keep it down, honey hush your lips<br>Clothes trailing from the backdoor to the bedroom  
>And I don't even know your name<p>

(Woo) Give me all you've got  
>Make this night worth my time<br>Make this worth my time

Oh what I would give to live this night again  
>I knew when I first saw you<br>You'd fuck like a whore  
>You'd fuck like a whore<br>Hope they hear you screaming for more

Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze  
>My lips, your poison<br>They bring you down to your knees  
>Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze<br>My lips, your poison  
>They bring you down to your knees<p>

(Oh, come on)

Girl get down  
>It's almost over<br>Take it all the way (Oh!)

You stupid fucking whore

And after all of all my dreaming being only you  
>You're standing there baby<br>Oh the things that I could do  
>Back to the wall with a drink in my hand<br>Back it up, baby; ride, ride, ride

One step too late  
>And I never told you (never told you)<br>That I can't take another disappointment  
>Breathing and grasping<br>All leads to another messy ending  
>Breathing and grasping<br>All leads to another messy ending

With your back against the wall  
>With your face buried in the pillow<br>I see you cold, I feel you heartless

Bitch, you stupid fucking bitch  
>You stupid fucking bitch<p>

Fucking bitch

The song ends with the loud sounds of the drums and guitars. "Yeah! That was the best so far from us practicing I think we have it down but it needs a bit more work on getting the guitars to play all at the same time so it doesn't sound crappy." Adam said excitedly, They all laughed at him and agreed he was definitely right about the guitar thing! The bell rings and the put all their stuff away and then hear Mr. Simpson talk over the Intercom.

"Excuse me Degrassi High but could I get Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards to the office, Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." He announced, then a beep went off saying there was nothing else to say.

"That Bitch! So she decided to tell on me... Oh she's gonna get it just you wait!" Eli Said as he rushed off to the Principles office.

Normal POV (With Clare)

I hear Mr Simpson Name me and Eli to the Office. 'Craaaaaaaaaap' She thought, Picking all her books and left Mrs. Dawes English room quietly. She pushes her way through the groups of kids crowded in her way; she looks up ahead and sees Jake, Adam and Drew standing outside the band room looking down the hall that leads to Mr. Simpsons office. I run over to them.

"What are you guys staring at?" Clare asked quietly, as they turn their head to her.

"Uhhh Clare you might want to hurry to the Office...Mr. Goldsworthy is on a rampage for the office and he's pissed off." Jake commented, worried for Clare's safety because of Eli. Clare looked scared to death having to face the rage from Eli

"I should go before Mr. Simpson gets mad for me being late."Clare said with a small smile that disappeared in a second, as she ran down the hall after Eli. She ran in the office and see Eli sitting down and Mr. Simpson not there at the moment. Clare seen Eli stand up and walk over to her , he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room as he shut the door with his foot. He pushed her up against the cold metal making Clare's back arch, which lead to her to pushing herself up against Eli. He pulled her arms above her head glaring at her, he grabbed her glasses, threw them to the ground and stomped on them with one foot.

"My glasses! Eli! Why would you do-"Clare was stopped by Eli's hand coming up to her mouth and making her shut up.

"Clare shut up! Didn't I tell you that I would be behind every corner making your life a living hell? Don't you worry Saint Clare I keep my promises." He said quietly enough for only Clare to hear, well including himself. There was a knock on the door and Mr. Simpson opened it.

"Eli Sit your ass down young man! What has Miss. Edwards done to you? Clare where's your glasses?" He asked sitting down in his desk while Clare and Eli sat down.

"Umm Eli-" Clare began but Eli sent her a death glare that said 'If you tell him you're in trouble after this'.

"What did Mr. Goldsworthy do?" He asked once again. 'I have to tell him the truth...I'll just have to deal with the emotional pain or physical...' She thought

"Eli Kinda broke my glasses just now by stomping on them..." Clare said truthfully.

"Eli you will get in school suspension and Clare you will join him so he has some company and so you guys and learn to be the best of friends and Eli when this is occurring you will not touch Clare, speak rudely to Clare, don't even try anything. Oh Yes the suspension will be a week just so you know" Mr. Simpson said, getting up and leading the two out of his office and off to their next class.

Author's Note: This is the Second Chapter! XD Im glad I got 5 reviews on the First Chapter Guys! Thanx for your Reviews and The Name of this story is a Song Called Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides! I just love that song. x3 Hopefully I get more reviews Cant wait to see what you guys have to say about this Chapter :)


	3. Suspension

**Title: Knives and Pens**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Characters:**

**| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)**

**Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)**

**Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)**

**| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)**

**Clare Edwards: Age 16**

**Alli Bhandari: Age 16**

**Jenna Middleton: Age 16**

**Fiona Coyne: Age 17**

**KC Guthrie: Age 18**

**Beta Reader: random-girl123 **

**Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.**

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV (The Next Day, In School Suspension)

Clare walks into the School Suspension Room to find Eli with his head down on the table. She walks over to Eli and sits opposite of him.

"Hey..." Clare said quietly, not knowing what to say to him, because she was scared he'd do something she didn't want him too.

"Clare why don't you just go ask Mr. Simpson if you could go to your classes... I'm fine here by myself ya know..." He Mumbled into this arm. She listens to his words carefully trying to make sure she heard him right, and place a hand on his arm and he stares up at her.

"Its fine, I can stay here and keep you company, it's not like Mr. Simpson will let me go anyway..." She said a bit sad that she couldn't leave for a whole week...her having to stay here every school hour for a week with Elijah Goldsworthy, the ungrateful basterd. Clare sighs and look up and the ceiling, she could feel eyes on her and she looked down to see Eli staring at her weirdly, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Clare, why don't you just go! Why would you want to stay here, Mr. Simpson might let you go, you did nothing it was all me for being a dumb ass...just go okay..?" He yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. Clare almost fell off her chair from hearing Eli scream. 'I'm going to make his life horrible, this whole week' she thought standing up and walking over to him, looking up at him. I place my hands on his face.

"Aww Elijah you want me go away? Why is that?" She said looking up into his glowing green eyes. She trailed one of her hands to his chest, and the other to his lip. Eli smirked down at her, 'If this is the game she wants to play, I'm willing' He thought, his smirk still there. Eli leaned over to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe, after he spoke.

"Really, Edwards, You wanna play that game with me?" Eli spoke into her ear. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her onto the table. She gasped at the sudden movement, and that he was now trailing kisses down her neck with his hands sliding up her thighs. She let a mumbled moan from her mouth.

"E-Eli...Please stop!" Clare quietly yelled only for him to hear.

"Why?" Eli Mumbled into her neck, still kissing and nipping at her neck, making sure to get every part.

"Cause I don't like you like that! Quit it!" She said, pushing him away from herself. She slides off the table, walks over to her bag, grabs it and gets ready to leave the room.

"Clare, Where are you going!" Eli asked running over to her and grabs her wrists.

"Home, where else!" Clare Yelled. "Oh Yeah I won't be here for the whole week so don't count on seeing me around!" She said, snatching her hands away from him, opening the door and leaving.

Later That Day with Clare

Clare had left earlier than expected; she had left for home right after the incident with Eli, skipping everything without telling a soul. Well except Eli of course. She walked up the long path to her parent's house. She creaked open the door and slid in trying to go in without being noticed, but unfortunately for her the door made a loud squeak, 'shhhhhhhh!' Clare quietly spoke. She slid in all the way and shut the door; she turned around to see who she had not wanted to see...

"Clare Bear! What are you doing home so early?" Her mother squealed. Clare tried to come up with an excuse but she didn't want to lie to her mother about something like this.

"I kinda got in trouble with this guy in school and I'm in school suspension...For a week... I told him I wasn't going for a week I was staying home..." She responded quietly, unsure what her mom would say of her getting in trouble, being a first for Saint Clare.

"Clare, what happened?" Her mom exclaimed.

"Well... Its kinda a long story... I was trying to go through people through the busy hallways and I bumped into Eli...He started yelling at me, cause I banged into him...Then we got in trouble and Mrs. Dawes, told me I have to go to the principal's office. So I went there and Eli broke my glasses and... He got in trouble and Mr. Simpson wanted me to stay there so we could get to know each other better..." Clare spoke to her mother. "I was wondering if I could get hair cut…and maybe, a laser eye surgery?" Clare suggest with a grin, with an eyebrow raised. Kind of sad on the inside because of Eli, and what he has done.

"Oh, Honey! We'll have to get that done, why don't we run along now and get an appointment and we could get it done by the end of the week and when we come back I'll take you to a salon to get your hair done? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great mom... Thanks..." She said opening her arms so she could hug her mother.

With Clare and her mom

They walk into the eye doctors and go to the front desk.

"Hello, how could I help you ladies today?" The Front desk lady asked, while checking files on the computer.

"Could we make an appointment, For Clare Edwards?" Clare's Mother asked

"Why yes you can" She said politely, Typing things into the computer, Clare's Mom handed over her birth certificate along with anything else she needed to know and let her read over the information and let her type it into the computer.

"Could we get this done in three days? Please that would be great if you could get her booked for that." Clare's Mom said

"Yes, So Thursday at...10am" The woman said smiling at them sweetly

"Sure, see you then!" Clare yelled out sweetly. Helen looked at her daughter in amusement, before chuckling and shaking her head. They drove to the salon, to get Clare's hair cut to perfection!

**A/N: Okay I know, I know, It's short But Im sure I'll Make the next one waaaay longer! My Beta Reader will be helping me make it longer and it will be really good cause, My Beta Reader Is my best friend an she is very good at writing! Hope to hear your reviews on This (Short) But good chapter! Lolx **


	4. Confusion

**Title: Knives and Pens**

**Rating: **

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Characters:**

**M | Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)**

**Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)**

**Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)**

**| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)**

**Clare Edwards: Age 16**

**Alli Bhandari: Age 16**

**Jenna Middleton: Age 16**

**Fiona Coyne: Age 17**

**KC Guthrie: Age 18**

**Beta Reader: random-girl123 **

**Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.**

**Chapter 4**

**Later That Day with Eli**

The bell rings and I jump up, grab my back pack and rush out of that horrible room I dreaded to be in. I take out my BlackBerry, and dialled in some numbers. There were a couple of rings and then the phone was picked up.

"Hey Babe, What's up?" The person spoke, with a raspy voice, sounding tired.

"Hey Jewels, Nothing much, just getting outta suspension." Eli Said, walking out the doors of the school and to his hearse, his phone still in hand.

"Oh baby, what happen?" Julia asked, her voice spoke with fake concern.

"This girl in the hall decided to ** me off, so she got what was coming to her and she told the teacher, then I broke her glasses, then I got suspension for a week." He spoke, opening his car door and sat inside, laying one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his phone.

"Oh Boy...That girl should know not to mess with my bad boy" She replied, giggling right after. Eli Chuckled, Putting the keys into the ignition, and starting the hearse. He backed out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

"Jewels, Wanna hang out today?" Eli replied driving down the road to his house.

"I'd love to!" She squeaked, giggling lots.

"Okay Babe, I'll pick you up at seven" Eli said chuckling then ended his call.

With Clare, at the Salon

We walk into the Salon and find a lady at the front desk filing her nails with a light pink nail file. Also I see some ladies doing people's hair off to the side where there were, mirrors, tables, scissors, combs, hair spray, bobby pins, and other hair products from many different countries.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The brunette haired chick asked them, looking really bored glancing at them.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Edwards, and we would like to make an appointment for right now if you guys aren't busy." Helen asked trying to be friendly.

The chick who's name tag read Jazmain looked at her schedule with a sigh, before turning back towards the two, and faked a smile.

"Wow, you guys got lucky" she said boringly.

Clare grinned big as she clapped her hands together, the chick sighed once more and tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Really?" Clare asked excitingly.

"Yeah, we have one more lady who could do your hair, she's in that room right there." She said, pointing to the room that was right next to the bathroom.

Clare nodded, as her mom told her that she would pay for it right now, and told her to make her way inside. Clare nodded once again, before making her way over to the room. As she walked in, a lady with long red hair who looked to be at least in her thirties, stood there and was reading a hair styling magazine.

"Hello…" Clare said nervously.

The lady looked up from her magazine and smiled sweetly at Clare. She made her way over to her and told her to sit in the chair. Clare nodded as she made her way over to the dark black chair that was in the corner.

"Well sweetie, what would you like for me to do today?" The lady asked Clare, as she was combing out her hair, and spraying it with a water bottle.

"I want a short hair cut, you know, up past my shoulder, a little bit below my jaw line." Clare said quietly.

"Alright sweetie, just hang on tight, I'll just made your hair wet, then start cutting, it won't take long."

Clare closed her eyes, and listened as her hair started to get cut, a couple minutes later she opened her eyes to look into the mirror, and gasped once she saw that her hair was mostly gone. The lady saw Clare's shocked expression and smiled.

"Don't be so shocked honey; you'll love it in the end."

Clare didn't say anything, just continued to be quiet. She was used to her hair being really long, ever since she was in grade eight, and only wore a school uniform. Twenty minutes later, she was finally done. When she looked in the mirror, she had reddest brown hair that was just below her jaw line. Gasping at the sight, she covered her mouth in amusement, and the first thing that came to her head was.

Will Eli like it? If he does will it stop making him bulling her?

She thanked the lady, and walked out to her mom's car, she got in and her mom squealed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh honey! That looks so good!" Helen said as she eyed Clare.

"Thanks mom." She said with a smile.

"Now we HAVE to go shopping!" Her mom giggled, making Clare groan.

"Really mom, do we have too?" She wined like a little kid.

"Yes, now come on, we don't have very long." Helen said, before starting the engine and driving to the mall.

At the Mall

As they got to the mall, they walked down the walkway and into the Lululemon clothing store, as the walked in they started walking towards the black stretchy pants with different colors on the top. Looking through the clothes, Clare finally picked out one that was light blue on the top, and the rest were black, Helen picked out the hoodie, it was Light blue to match the pants and it had the Lululemon logo on it, She nodded with satisfaction, and walked into the dressing room to try it on, it took her a few seconds to try it on, once she got out, her mom smiled at her.

"Well sweetie, do you like it?" She asked curiously, crossing her fingers with hope.

"I love it mom, thanks!" Clare grinned as she hugged her mom tightly.

"I'm going to find you another outfit, stay right here!"

Clare nodded, as her mom ran down to the other side of the store, looking for more outfits. Clare rocked her feet back and forth, with her hands behind her back.

With Jake

"Mommmm, do I really have to do this?" Jake wined to his mother, as they walked into the Lululemon store; it was his mom's all time favourite store.

"Yes, today is the day I told you for the last two weeks that we were going shopping as mother and son time!" Christine (Jake's mother) wined back.

"But mom, I have to practice with my band today!" Jake groaned, as he continued to walk into the store.

"So? I told you that we were going to have mother and son shopping time!" She said, as they argued.

"Whatever, let's just get this done and over with." Jake said as he stopped the fight, mostly because he hated fighting with his mom, because he knows he never wins.

"Thank you! Now stay right here while I go find an outfit for my interview with my boss tonight."

He couldn't even reply, because she has already left. Jake groaned and shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked around the store. His eyes widened once he saw a person standing with her back to him, he pinned his eyebrows together in confusion and walked closer to her, mostly because he thought that he knew her. As he got closer, he knows that he knew that person, it was Clare!

"Clare!" He exclaimed, she turned around and smiled once she saw it was him.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here at Lululemon store? Knowing you, I would have known you would have shopped here." She said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I'm here because my mom dragged me here." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, looking easterly embarrassed.

Clare laughed, then they stood there not saying anything for the next couple of minutes, until Jake decided to make a conversation.

"Hey Clare…I was meaning to ask you something…" Jake replied nervously.

"Yeah?" Clare said with her cheery attitude.

He took out his cell phone, and smiled at her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight, if you do, then can I have your number?"

Clare giggled at his nervousness, before nodding, and took a hold of his hand. She took her phone out of her pocket, and passed it to him while he passed her his phone.

"Here Jake, here's my number" Clare said, handing him back his phone.

"Yeah now I put mine in yours too, I'll pick you up around seven?" He asked, as he handed hers back.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my retarded mother."

They both shared a laugh, before Jake walked away. Right as he walked away, Helen came back, squealing and giggling.  
>"I heard the whole conversation! Your going on a date, so that means, We need to buy you a dress!"<p>

"Mom, why can't I just wear the one we bought that year? I haven't even wore that yet! Your spoiling me!" Clare exclaimed.

"So? I like shopping!"

Clare groaned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine…"

Helen smiled at her daughter, before dragging her to Sears. Once they got into the store, Helen made her way to the dress section and pulled out a bunch of dresses, most that Clare didn't approve of. After ten dresses later, she found a short pink dress with a pink belt around the middle under her breast line.

"How about this one?" Helen asked, holding up the dress so she could see.

"Gosh mom, I love it!" Clare squealed, as she took the dress her mom was holding and walked into the purple dressing room.

After a few minutes later, she came out with the pink dress and twirled around so her mom could see her back.

"Oh Clare, it looks wonderful!" Her mom said as she covered her mouth with her hands, with a gasp.

"Thanks, but do you think it's good enough for a date?"

"Oh yes, if the guy doesn't It, then he's weird." That comment made Clare laugh.

She walked back into the dressing room, and took off the dress, before walking back out, they walk over to the counter and bought the dress.

Later that night

Clare has already put on the dress, and was just about done her makeup. She put on shinny red lipstick, and black eye shadow. She smiled at herself in the mirror, before making her way down the stairs, as she did, her mom help up a box of contacts for her to wear so she wouldn't have to wear her glasses.

"Here you go sweetie, take care of those, okay?" Her mom warned as she handed her the contacts.

"Thanks mom."

She opened up the box, and put in two contacts. She laid her glasses on the table, and looked up at her mom.

"So, do I look pretty decent?"

"Yes, you look beautiful!" Helen exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

She hugged back, before saying goodbye and texted Jake on her way out. She shut the door behind her, and leaned against it.

Clare: Hey Jake, where are you?

Jake: I'll be there in a minute.

Clare: Kk

She closed her phone, and put it in her pocket of the jacket she was wearing. It didn't take long for Jake to get there, but once he did, he looked stunning. He was wearing a black tux with a grey tie and grey vest with a white briefer underneath and black shinny shoes.

"Wow Jake…" Clare gasped

"Yeah, you look really good yourself Clare, wow…just…wow…" Jake said, stumbling, trying to find the best words to describe her.

"Thanks…are you ready to go?" Clare asked with a blush.

He nodded, the opened the door for her, she thanked him then got in. He got into his side of his car, and drove off.

At the restaurant

Once they got to the restaurant, Jake let Clare pick a table. She picked a table right next to a window. Once they got to the table, Clare laid her purse on the seat, and laid both of her hands on the table, waiting for the waiter or waitress.

"Soo…" Jake said, trying to make a conversation.

"Soo…" She mocked, teasingly.

He chuckled then took her hand, and rubbed his finger over her palm. Right as they started talking, the waiter came by and asked them what they wanted.

"Could I have a Salad with little pieces of ham, and cheese in it? And a water." Clare asked, looking up at the waiter.

He nodded and looked at Jake.

"A steak with mashed potatoes, and a Coke, please." Jake asked politely.

The waiter nodded at them once again, before taking off into the kitchen. After he left, Clare was about to say something, but they suddenly heard the door open, when they looked over, they saw Eli walk in with a very slutty looking girl standing next to him. Clare's eyes widened, who is this women? And why is she wearing such showy clothing? She was wearing a short black dress that had a shinny sliver pattern going around the waist up to around her breast, and it was strapless, and was frilled out at the bottom.

Jake seemed to have noticed what Clare was looking at, and his eyes went as wide as Clare's did, once he saw the girl. Eli has never said anything about a girl being his life, so they had not idea.

"Who's that girl?" Clare asked, pointing at the mystery girl.

"I don't know, Eli's never mentioned a girl." Jake said, glancing at Clare then back at Eli.

Clare then took her eyes off of the girl and moved to Eli, she couldn't help but admit that he did look really attractive right now, he was wearing a red tux with a black briefer and also a black vest, with a black tie, and lastly, black slacks. When she moved her eyes up and down his body, she finally got back up to his eyes, and saw that he was doing the same thing that she was doing, checking her out.  
>With Eli<p>

Tonight was the night where I am going on a date with Julia, right now I was right outside her house, waiting for her to get ready. She finally walked out after ten minutes, and my jaw dropped at what she was wearing. She was wearing a short black dress with a shinny grey design in the middle right underneath her breast line. She looked so sexy, and so slutty.  
>She waved at me, before getting into my hearse.<p>

"Hello baby." She said, as she pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Hey." I said, as we pulled away.

I turned on Morty and started driving to the restaurant, it took us a few minutes to get there, and once we did, we got out of Morty and walked in. As we walked in, the first thing I saw was Jake and Clare sitting at a table together. I couldn't help by drool at what Clare was wearing, and also think what the hell was going on. He locked eyes with her, as he moved his eyes up and down her body, checking her out.

But the next thing that happened next shocked him, Jake grabbed hold of her chin and pulled her close to him kissing her deeply, then he saw Clare's eyes go wide at what he was doing…

**A/N: Cliiiiiiiiiffy! :3 Im sooooo Evil! XDD Soo I got this Chapter up! x3 Be Happy Cause this might be the last chapter till I get back from Vacation! Please Review I would love to hear what you guys think! Also Big thanks to random-girl123 for helping me with this Chapter! And For next Chapter at least 5 reviews, even more would be great too! ^-^**


	5. Double Trouble

**Title: Knives and Pens**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Characters:**

**| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)**

**Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)**

**Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)**

**| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)**

**Clare Edwards: Age 16**

**Alli Bhandari: Age 16**

**Jenna Middleton: Age 16**

**Fiona Coyne: Age 17**

**KC Guthrie: Age 18**

**Beta Reader: random-girl123 **

**Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.**

Chapter 5

Clare's Point of View

My eyes widen as I feel warm lips press against my plump dark pink ones. I couldn't pull away...It felt like was in a trance... My lids slowly close as I kissed him back, my hands roaming into his messy hair. I pull back needing breath, my eyes still tightly closed. 'I shouldn't have done that...I'm not going to hear the end of it from Alli... Or anyone for that matter...' I thought, opening my eyes, and biting my lip roughly drawing a bit of blood. I could taste the metallic taste in my mouth on my taste buds. I see Jake reach up and wipe the bit of blood off of my lower lip. I look into his dark brown eyes... I could see what he was feeling... love, happiness, confusion...and even envy. 'What could he be jealous of...?' I thought, confused. I hear someone clearing their throat and it was currently not Jake. I look beside me and my eyes almost pop out of my head. 'I Forgot Eli was right over there! I was too caught up with Jake to even notice!' My mind screamed at me.

"Jake...Can I talk with you for a minute?" Eli asked trying to keep his anger in. I see Jake glance away from me and to Eli. Then he looks back at me and I nod to him telling him It's alright to step away to talk to Eli for a minute. Jake stood up and pushed his chair away from him so he could step away; they walked over to the entrance of the building and walked out, which left me with a strange girl that had been with Eli.

Jake's Point of View

I walk out of the building with Eli and he stood facing the parking lot with me staring at his back.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Jake Asked, with a smirk on his face knowing what Eli had to talk about. It was way too obvious.

"Why...Why did you kiss Clare!"He yelled, turning around to face me.

"Why would something like that bother you, Eli? It's not like you like her, you love Juila." I spoke, saying something that would possibly piss him off more than he was already.

"It doesn't bother me! It was just uncalled for! Of Course I don't like Clare, I love Juila and that's the way it's going to stay!" He said, still yelling.

"We'll see..." I mumbled to myself, but knowing Eli he had heard to. I dragged my feet back into the building and made my way back to Clare.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!" Eli yelled after me, I chuckled and shoved my hands into my slacks.

Clare's Point of View

I tap my fingers on the table waiting for Jake to come back so we could continue our date. I still wonder why he had envy in his eyes...What was he jealous over...? Eli? My eyes widen at the thought of Jake being jealous ignorant bastard. Why would he even be jealous of him? He's an ignorant jerk! Jake is way better then Eli! I would pick Jake over Eli any day. I glance beside me and I see the girl that had been beside Eli moments ago. She looked like she was ignorant just like Eli. 'Well I shouldn't be surprised... I should have seen it coming that she would be like Eli in a way.' My eyes glance over to the entrance and I see Jake with his hands shoved into his slacks with a mad Eli coming at him full speed. I gasp as Eli grabs hold of Jake by his neck and slams him up against the nearby wall. I throw my chair back and run up to them, coming to a quick stop I grab hold of Eli's arm pulling it back but his hand was still around Jake's neck.

"Eli, Don't! Please don't!" I shrieked, pulling back more and looking up and him with pleading eyes, he turns his head to look at me. I could feel tears sting my eyes, blinking a couple of times they all just poured down my pale cheeks.

"Clare... Let go of me" Eli growled, turning his head back to face Jake. He leans up to Jake's ear and whispers into it.

"Consider this a warning; I won't hesitate to hurt you next time... Got it?" He said loud enough for me to hear. He let go of Jake and I let go of him and he walked back to the girl that was back at the table.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked worried "Of course you're not okay, what am I-"I was cut off from my rambling by Jake's lips crashing against mine. I try to say the rest of what I was saying before, but Jake wouldn't allow me to; He wrapped his arms around my waist. I snake my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, closing the space between us. Running my hands up and into his hair I start to nibble on his bottom lip, He thought the opposite and opened his mouth allowing me entrance. I moan against his lips making a smirk appear, His hands move from my waist to my thighs rubbing them threw my tight dress that stuck to my curves and to my whole body. I pulled away breathless.

"Jake I can't do this..." I said, looking down at my feet. I feel his hand grab hold of my chin and make me look up at him.

"Clare Just shut up would you!" He whispered dangerously, smashing his lips back onto my own. I try to pull back but I wasn't able to I was just pulled back to his face by his hand.

Eli's Point Of View

I left a scared looking Jake back with Saint Clare, and went back to Julia.

"Babe does you like that girl" Julia asked me curiously, with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked pissed off, but she can just suck it. I was doing something.

"No, I don't. I hate her as a matter of fact, and I pinned Jake up because he was pissing me off by making fun of you." I lied, hoping that she'll buy it for now. Cause I really don't have anything else to say.

"Oh okay baby, it's fine." She flirted, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning down to kiss me…but got my cheek. I don't feel like kissing her right now, I'm really not in the mood. I'm pissed off!

"Hey…what's wrong Elijah?"

"I'm just…tired, okay? Can we go home now? I have to wake up early tomorrow for practice." I answered with my famous smirk; she nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me out to Morty. As we walked by, I heard screaming, and pleading to stop.

I pinned my eye brows together in confusion, the voice sounded familiar. The voice sounded sweet and innocent, wait…Clare!

"Jewels, why don't you go to the car. I have to deal with something." I shot through clenched teeth.

"Alright honey, don't be long okay?"

"Sure, sure…"

She gave me a hug before heading off towards Morty, once she was completely out of sight, I followed the voice of Clare, which leaded to the back of the restaurant; in the storage closet. I ripped the door open with all my might, and saw Clare pinned to the ground with Jake hovering over her. She had tears in her eyes, and was pleading him to stop.

How could no one hear Clare? I'm guessing the people out in the restaurant must be deaf, because Clare's screaming pretty damn loud. Anyways, I couldn't be any more pissed off. I grabbed Jake by the back of his shirt and pulled him up and pinned him against the wall next to us.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I whispered in his ear, it sounded more like a growl then anything. This time, Clare didn't stop me she just sat there looking terrified.

"Eli bro, why are you doing this?" He cooled, with the same damn smirk on his face. Yeah, piss me off even more now why don't you?

"I don't know okay! Just Saint Clare is a virgin, and I think she should have it with someone special." I groaned, looking deep into his brown eyes, I pictured my eyes almost being black. Jake chuckled and shook his head with disbelief.

"Since when have you cared, I mean, you hated Clare since High School started."

Why do I care so much? I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm going to beat this kid's face up if he doesn't leave right now, and NEVER talk to Clare ever again!

"I don't freaking know! Okay? Just let it go, and leave, right now." I demanded, pointing to the door that was almost ripped off its hinges, Looking at him with the most hatred face ever.

"Well Eli that I can't. Clare has no ride home if I leave. I'm her date remember?" He chuckled again, while a whimper was heard from Clare while watching the scene.

"I'll drive her, just go! And never, and I mean, never, ever, talk to Clare again! Got that?" I warned, not wanting him to try and rape Clare again. She doesn't deserve it, I may hate her, but I don't want her getting raped.

So I guess you can say I kinda have a heart for Saint Clare…

"Oh Elijah, so stubborn; you can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother or anything; I will talk to Clare again. I am her good friend, right Clare?" He asked her, turning his head towards Clare who was looking even more terrified then last time.

"Uh…" She muttered, looking at the ground.

"Right Clare?" He yelled out, walking over to Clare and lifting her chin to look into his eyes, which hers were filled with fear.

"Right Clare darling? I'm your good friend right, I stuck up for you to Eli. He's just a jerk to you, and I will never let him hurt you okay?" He cooed, leaning in to kiss her again but got her cheek like I did to Julia.

"N-No Jake…I-if anything, Adam is a better friend then y-you." She stuttered, looking at the ground once again and biting her lip. Obviously going to bust it sooner or later;

"Well Clare love, I'll be nicer to you then. How would you like that?"

"No!" She screamed, getting up from the brown covered floor and trying to get away, only to get pulling back by the waist, and into Jake's arms.  
>He whispered in her ear, and she cried even harder. But then, all hell broke loose. I walked away from the wall and punched Jake right in the jaw, sending him down to the floor with a thud!<p>

I tackled him to the ground and started punching him like no other. Jake's groans and moans in pain didn't send me over the edge, just made me punch him harder. Knowing that I'm hurting him;

Clare's Point of View

I gasped at the scene I was seeking, Eli actually stuck up to me and was punching Jake to the ground looking really mad like he was going to kill someone! What do I do? Do I just stand here and watch him? Jake just tried to force me into something, I don't want yet, so I'm not going to help him.

After a few minutes later, Jake got up from the ground with a black eye and busted up lip. Eli smirked in satisfaction and Jake ran out the door in a flash. My breathing became heavy as I watched Eli panting and staring at me with his famous flash smirk.

"E-Eli, what did you do? Why did you do t-that?" I murmured, looking at him with all the concern that I must muster.

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean we're friends!"

"Yeah…I know." I said, sighing with disappointment. I couldn't help but actually want to be his friend. Eli may be a selfish dick, but what I just saw was a different side of Eli. I couldn't help but like it…

He didn't say anything, just muttered a quiet goodbye and started to walk out the door. But I didn't make it, Eli's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. Turning me around to look at him, I looked into his beautiful hazel green eyes shockingly, my mouth opening to ask why he did that, but was cut off by Eli's lips crashing to mine.

My eyes widened when I felt his soft sweet lips press against mine. I tried pulling back, but he held me. Well I know for a fact that I'm not going to win this fight with him, so I kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, while his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging me for entrance;

I shyly opened my mouth to him, as his strong arms wrapped around my waist tightly and his tongue attacked mine. It was weird, but I liked it…His tongue was exploring every part of my mouth that he could get. I closed my eyes, and decided to just enjoy this moment.

I couldn't help but notice that Eli's touch is nothing like Jake's, Jake's was hard and rough, while Eli's is soft and gentle. Which confused me like no other, the Elijah Goldsworthy was being nice to me. This is a shocker, since he's never been this way to me before.

He pressed his lips harder to mine, making the kiss more passionate. I titled my head, getting better access to his lips, while he did the same, pulling me closer with his arms. It was a peaceful moment, making out with Eli…

Until I remembered something, Eli has a girlfriend. That black haired chick that was sitting and kissing him in the restaurant. My eyes fluttered open to see Eli's eyes shut; I pulled away quickly and slapped him across the face.

"You have a girlfriend!" I yelled out, remembering the girl that was here. And I don't want to be the one who he cheats with, I could never do that to another girl.

Eli rubbed his cheek and suddenly got an awestruck face, his eyes were filled with lust? I bit my lip out of nervousness and started to think bad things. Like what if the girl hits me? Or beats me up for kissing Eli? Oh dear, now I'm screwed…

Eli didn't say anything and looked at the ground with disappointment, like he actually wanted to keep kissing me? Wow, this is all new to me.

"Y-You should go, go back to your girlfriend. She would probably be worried right now." I mumbled sadly, if anything, I would want to résumé kissing him as well. He's a good kisser…

"R-Right." He stuttered, moving towards the door with a sad sigh. Before he walked out, he turned back towards me and smiled softly.

"I'll see you at school, okay?"

"S-Sure…"

He nodded his head at me and that sexy smirk of his came back on his face, walking out he slammed the door shut. I sighed and leaned against the door, not believing what just happened.

I kissed Elijah Goldsworthy, THE Elijah Goldsworthy!

Next day

I woke up to being in my bed, I had one of the best dreams ever. Eli and I were making out on a wall, and he was touching me. It felt so good…

Groaning, I walked to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired, and love struck, which I really shouldn't. Grabbing my baby blue hair brush, I started to comb my messy curly hair.

I wonder what school is going to be like today? Hopefully Eli will consider us friends now.

Oh who am I kidding? Eli will NEVER want to be my friend, I'm a loser, a geek. He's in a popular band, while I'm just a nerdy girl. Who's really good with her grades and such.

When I was done in the bathroom, I walked out and got dressed. I dressed in my Degrassi uniform and walked down the stairs to see my mom drinking some coffee at the table.

"Hey mom" I smiled, grabbing some juice from the fridge and poured myself a glass.

"Good morning honey how was your date last night?"

"It was pretty good." I lied; I didn't want to tell my mom how Jake ruined it by trying to force me into sex, that would just get her worried.

"That's good sweetie, well come on. We should get you to school." She replied, getting up from the table and walking to the hanger that held her jacket in the closet.

"Okay…"

At school

I walked through the halls of Degrassi, holding my binders close to me as I walked. People were giggling and chucking at each other, ah, typical school. I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye, he was at my locker with a single rose in his hand. Great…

I really didn't want to put up with him right now, so I turned the other way and headed off to Mrs. Dawes's class. I bumped into Eli along the way, he looked down at me with that stupid smirk of his.

"Watch is freak." He warned, the smirk still planted on his face.

"Y-Yes, sorry Eli…" I muttered sadly, knowing that things between us aren't going to be fixed anytime soon. I walked passed him and heard him sigh, and ran over to me, looking around to make sure no one is looking and didn't think twice before pulling me into the closest Janitor's closet beside us.

I gasped once he did, and he closed the door behind him quickly. I dropped the binders and books I was holding, hearing the fall to the cold ground with a thud.

"E-Eli?" I asked, wanting to know the heck he just did that. He only smiled at me, and caressed my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Eli…your…your girlfriend." I stuttered, why is he doing this to me when him and I both know he has a girlfriend.

"She and I broke up; I caught her kissing Jake when I left." He replied, cupping his hands over my face. My eyes widened from his words, why would Jake want to make it up to me when he kissed Julia last night? Player much?

"Were they doing anything else? Because I remember us kissing last night too…" I questioned, he nodded his head and traced the outline of my lip with his fingers, and he wouldn't keep his eyes off my lips!

"Yes, he had her body pinned up against the wall, and he was touching her." He murmured sadly, looking from my lips and into my eyes. I gasped at what he told me, how could Jake do that? I would never think he would though. I may admit I kissed Eli, but we weren't touching each other or anything like that. So it wasn't as worse as what they did, right?

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head and smiled at me, making me smile back and look into his eyes. He caressed my other cheek with his hand and grinned.

"It's fine, no problem, it wasn't your fault anyways. Jake just does things to piss me off, now Julia is trying to win me back. Pfft, yeah right…." He chuckled, making me giggle.

"So…what now?"

"I don't know, if we get together, we can't let people know. It would just cause too much Drama between us, and I don't want that." He frowned. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck sweetly.

"So…sneaking around then?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

I giggled as he pressed his lips to mine, it was way different then last nights. He kissed me deeply but nicely, which I don't mind at all. His eyes were already closed as were mine, we had our arms wrapped tightly around each other, my fingers in his hair tugging on the roots.

But we stopped when we heard the door being opened, in came Jake with a shocked facial expression.

I removed myself from Eli and turned towards Jake, my eyes looking just as shocked as he did. Eli on the other hand, looked nervous and was now biting his lip.

"Hey Jake…" I mumbled.

_**A/N:**__ Okay Guys Chapters up and I just need you to all click __**the review button**__ down below!__ Okay! :D Anyways Big thanks to __**random-girl123**__ (aka my beta reader) For this chapter! She wrote most of it cause she wanted to and I really grateful that she did this for me! Especially when I'm on Vacation! And I would Like to dedicate this chapter for my number one reviewer for this story…Oh we have 2 people tied for reviewing this story well I dedicate it to **PuppysAreCute12** and__** Flowers101**__! THANK YOU GUYS! :D _

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Unfaithful

**Title: Knives and Pens**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Characters:**

**| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)**

**Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)**

**Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)**

**| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)**

**Clare Edwards: Age 16**

**Alli Bhandari: Age 16**

**Jenna Middleton: Age 16**

**Fiona Coyne: Age 17**

**KC Guthrie: Age 18**

**Beta Reader: random-girl123 **

**Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's Point of View<strong>

All we saw right then and there was Jake, smirking with his arms crossed. I don't get it, he just walked in on us kissing, and he's smirking? Why could he be smirking right now?

"Well, it looks like you two are finally together." He replied, pointing at the both of us.

Finally together? What? What's he talking about? Did he plan this? All those questions were running through my head right now, feeling totally confused.

"Finally together?" Eli and I questioned at the same time, looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Obviously Eli doesn't know what's going on either…

"Yeah, you don't know how easy it was to get you guys to admit your feeling for one other, it was hard to try and kiss Julia, but I see the plan worked out nicely." Jake explained, shaking his head with victory.

"W-What?" I stuttered to form my words, still confused as heck.

"I knew you guys had feelings for one other, with Eli's jealousy and the way you checked him out. I know you guys felt something; I just wanted to help and get you guys together. Julia saw it too." Jake answered.

Both Eli and I stopped in our tracts, with me blushing and Eli smirking and looking down on the floor.

"Well we uh, I never knew, oh but I just thought-" I stuttered, trying to find the best words to come out of my mouth. Only to have Jake chuckle and shake his head at me, telling me to shut up.

"No need to explain, just yeah. You guys can continue now." He smirked, before getting going over to the door and walking out. I say my face was a shade of dark crimson, red. Eli only smiled and caressed my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Hey…don't be embarrassed, it's not that bad. Now we can continue to sneak around and stuff." He smirked just like Jake did.

"I-I know, but what if people find out?" I asked biting my lip out of nervousness.

"They won't." He mumbled, pressing his lips to mine sweetly, which I responded to sweetly.

"But how can we be too sure?" I muttered through kisses.

"I just know they won't find out, I won't make it so obvious."

"Alright…"

And with that, we continued to kiss. With Eli pressing me up against the wall, hoisting my body up, I may have not wanted this with Jake, but with Eli, I actually want this. He makes me feel special, even if he can't really show it around people. It would cause too much Drama, which would probably ruin my life.

I suddenly remembered that we have to get to class before we're late and get a detention. I'm pretty sure both of us don't want that, so I slowly pulled away from Eli, making him groan from the loss.

"Why'd you stop?" He questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to get to class." I whispered back.

"Right…uh, I'll let you walk out first."

"Okay." I nodded, then he smiled at me and pulled me into a quick fast passionate kiss, one more kiss before I hugged Eli goodbye and left the closet.

I sighed deeply as I walked into Mrs. Dawes's class. She was sitting at her desk, waiting for students to arrive. I made it right on time, because the bell rang right as I entered the classroom. Then people started showing up as well, even Eli.

He passed by me, bumping my shoulder hard as he sat in front of me. I whimpered in pain, and rubbed my arm.

"Ow Eli…that hurt" I mumbled, glaring at the back of his head.

"Well maybe you should move your fat arm out of the way so I could actually pass by." He answered back; I could practically feel him smirking at me right now. Some of the kids in the class chuckled, while others gasped and started muttering to themselves.

I know he doesn't mean it, but it still does hurt. I hate how we're going to have to bicker and stuff when really we're dating. This is going to work out REALLY well….

But he could always make it up to me when we go home, if you know what I mean (wink, wink).

My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Dawes trying to teach her lesson of class.

"Okay kids, well I want you to write an assay on the topic that I give you. You've got two weeks to write an assay on it. I don't care how many words." She added the last part, after taking a break. Hmm, this should be fun.  
>"Okay now, one by one, you're going to come up here, and I'll give you your topic." Mrs Dawes said after a few minutes of explaining the project.<p>

After that, everyone started to go up to her desk after she called their names. Once my name was finally called, I walked up to the front of the room, and smiled politely at Mrs. Dawes.

"Oh Clare! Your topic is going to be jealousy." Mrs Dawes explained to me gratefully, smiling big and clapping her hands together.

Jealousy hmm, fun.

"Okay thank you Mrs, I'll get started on that."

"Two weeks Clare!"

I nodded my head at her, pressing my lips together in a smile, and walked back to my seat. And immanently started on my paper, writing down what I think about jealousy.  
>Through out the class, I bit my lip and stared off in space, trying to think of good ideas for my paper.<p>

When finally the bell rang, I got up from my seat and walked to my locker. I put the locker code into my lock and opened my locker, putting all of my English binders in, and grabbing my Science and Math. I smiled at myself in the mirror, but frowned once I heard Eli's voice and a giggle.

Pinning my eyebrows together in confusion, I saw Eli there leaning against the lockers, his arm tightly around a brunette chick, I finally realised who she was after a while. It's Bianca, the school **.

My heart then broke into a million pieces, feeling that he doesn't actually like me. He's just probably only using me. When I locked eyes with Eli, his eyes widened and Bianca giggle and kissed him. Now I was really heartbroken and jealous. Glaring at the two, I grabbed my paper from my locker and ripped it.

And then grabbed another, and started writing as I walked. I can finally write something about jealousy now; it's not going to be hard at all.

I can't believe I fell for him, Jake may had told me that he likes me. But I know that's a lie, nothing he said about Eli liking me and stuff, was all a freaking lie!

Walking past Eli, he pulled away from Bianca, and she cuddled into him, which he pushed her away slightly. She scoffed and looked at me, as I watched the two.

"What are you looking at freak? Get lost, now." She demanded, nodding, I looked away and started walking towards the Science lab, already feeling the tears falling down my face. Feeling all heartbroken, upset, and used;

Could this day get any worse?

**Later, end of school.**

* * *

><p>At the end of school, I walked out of the school biting my lip and re-reading over my English paper. I already had gotten two hundred and something words. I used my time in Science to write it.<p>

I bumped into a hard chest while walking, looking up; I saw Eli and he smirked sadly at me. I only scoffed and started to walk away, only to have him grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Clare please, I really don't like her. She's not my type." He protested, trying to win me back huh? Nice try my friend.

"No Eli, I saw you. You were kissing her back, and stuff. I knew this was too good to be true. " I mumbled sadly.

"Clare please-" He was cut off by Bianca coming up to us, and pulling Eli away from me, kissing him on the lips passionately and sloppy. He growled and pulled away, glaring at her.

"Hello Eli baby." She flirted, playing with his hair and everything!

"Bianca…" He mumbled.

She turned towards me, wrapped her arm around Eli, and glared at me. Which I don't really care if she does;

"What are you doing here you nerd, nerds belong over there." She replied, pointing over to the table with Wesley and Conner sitting at it.

"I-I was just…"

"You were just what? Nothing, so, get out of here and go over to the nerd table."

"Yes Bianca…"

I sighed sadly and made my way over to the table were Wesley and Conner were sitting, I heard Eli yell at Bianca and then they started fighting. But right after, I turned around when I was sitting, they were kissing…

Now I know that things can't be worse than this…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well this is yet another chapter for everyone! :D I have to thank everyone who support this story Im **really** greatful! Guys if you didnt know **Follow me on Twitter**! **The_Sk8erBoi101**! :3 Well tell me what you think about this chapter and more are to come! So click the little review button down there to make my day and to also get your next chapter!


	7. Another Band Practice

**Title: Knives and Pens**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Characters:**

**| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)**

**Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)**

**Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)**

**| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)**

**Clare Edwards: Age 16**

**Alli Bhandari: Age 16**

**Jenna Middleton: Age 16**

**Fiona Coyne: Age 17**

**KC Guthrie: Age 18**

**Beta Reader: random-girl123 **

**Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.**

**Chapter 7 – Another Band Practice **

**Clare's Point of View**

I wake up to hearing my annoying alarm clock. I groan at the sound at put my head under my pillow. Fuck school I'm not going if Eli and Bianca are going to be there! I need a girl's night or a night by myself at least I need to get my frustration out somehow I just don't know how... Maybe I could have a couple of drinks at the bar the thing is I'm not old enough... Maybe I could get Wesley to get me a fake ID to get in. I thought about it for a second and then decided to go with the idea. I lift the pillow from my head and turned off my alarm. Well I guess I'm going to have to go to school anyway to get that fake ID... I sigh annoyed. I'll just stay away from that ass today. I stretch and stand up from my bed. Walking over to my closet I rub my tired eyes, I reach out a hand and open the closet looking in and grabbed my outfit, also before going to the bathroom I open my drawer and grab a pair of black lacy panties and a bra that matched it after that being done I walk to the bathroom for my morning shower.

I place the outfit down on the counter top, turn on the shower to the right temperature, remove my clothes and jump into the shower. I let the warm water collide down my body, over my tense shoulders loosening the muscles. I sigh with pleasure. After my hair got soaked with water I grab the shampoo and scrub my short hair every part being full of shampoo. I wash it out fully and stay a bit longer in the water letting my muscles loosen more. After being there for at least 10 minutes I get out, grabbing a towel and drying off my body. I grab the black lacy panties and slip into them with ease. I grab my bra also clipping the clip together and lifting the straps over my shoulders. I put on my skirt and tug on my purple shirt and tucked it into the skirt like so. I blow dry my hair taking me 5 minutes to do that then I grab the curling iron and start curling my hair into small tight curls, this took me at least 10 minutes to do. I look at myself in the mirror and smile to myself, not caring to apply make-up I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat for breakfast. I grab a box of healthy cereal. That's the only thing mom buys but I'm fine it tastes pretty good actually. I get the milk and pour some into the cereal. I bring it over to the table along with a spoon, eating silently since there was no one around. I finish off my cereal and put my dishes away. I grab my cell phone from my back pack and text Jake.

**~Clare Text~** _~Jake Text~_

'**Hey do you think you can come get me..?' I texted him and grabbed my stuff.**

'_Sure I'll be there in a few'_

'**Thanks'**

I place my cell back into my back pack and open the door, leaving to start my day. I shut the door behind me and wait a couple of minutes till Jake arrived. I open the passenger's side door and climb in placing my back pack on my lap. The ride to school was really quiet. I look over to Jake who was keeping his eyes on the road. I see him turn his head toward me I'm guessing he felt eyes staring at him. I look away quickly and look out the window as I did before. I heard a soft chuckle and I blushed a light pink. A few more minutes pass and we arrive at school, Jake parked the car in the students parking lot. He took the keys out of the car and shoved them into his pocket. We got out and shut our doors and walked into the school together.

"So what's going on? Why didn't you get your boyfriend to come get you?" He chuckled.

"I had seen him and B-Bianca kissing yesterday..." I looked down at the ground and kept walking. I didn't want to see the look on his face once he knew Eli was cheating not even a day into the relationship.

"You got to be kidding me right?" I look up at him, seeing the disappointing look on his face. I shook my head as if to say no that this was no joke or that I was kidding around with him. He came in front of me and looked down at me.

"Clare I'm Sorry Ill put Eli in his place don't you worry..." He said as tears sting my eyes. I was being emotional when I should be mad at him. Jake pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly crying into his shirt. He having the advantage of being taller than me by quite a bit had me crying into his chest instead of his shoulder. After a couple of minutes we pulled away my tears had stopped.

"Jake don't worry yourself about it... I'm just going to have a night out tonight if I can get a fake ID from Wesley that is if he's able to make me one..." I said quietly not wanting anyone to hear only Jake.

"You're what!" Jake said with wide eyes.

"Shh! I'm going out drinking tonight if I get the ID and no one is stopping me..." I said again as I started to walk up the steps and into the school. I hear Jakes quick strides as he caught up to me.

"Well if you're going I'm coming to! You have no clue what goes on there and I'm not letting you go by yourself!" He shouted grabbing hold of my hand turning me around making me face him.

"Fine Ill need someone to entertain me" I smiled up at him. He let go of my hand and I walked to my class, and him walking to band practice with Eli, Adam, and Drew.

Jake's Point of View – Band Practice

I walk down the hall and through a door that lead to the band room. We booked it for all of our block one class. No one was in there yet so I decided to get everything together and ready for when they got here so we could get started. After I was done Adam and Drew come into the room together.

"You guys are here all we need to do now is wait for that dammed Eli to come" I cursed.

"Have you guys seen him lately?" I asked them as then went over to their instruments.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday I don't know where he could be" Drew spoke sitting on the stool in front of his drum set.

"Yah" Adam agreed.

It had been 10 minutes of silence, and then Eli walked into the room normally like nothing was wrong.

"Eli, where have you been?" I asked angered. It's been 10 damn minutes! That wastes our time to practice and then if we don't practice we fail at trying to make our band famous.

"What are you? My mother?" He questioned with a weird look on his face. I sighed annoyed.

"You missed out 10 minutes of practice time! And you're the one who told us to be on time and never be late, but yet you are"

"I was busy okay get over it"

"Busy messing around with Bianca" I said taking the words right out of his mouth that he wouldn't say. Eli growled at me giving me a glare.

"Back off Jake" Eli said walking up to his electric guitar and grabbing hold of it.

"Let's just get this practice over and done with" I mumbled, No longer wanting to deal with Eli's bullshit. After that it got really quiet.

"Well first off what song are we going to be practicing today?" Drew asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well we could start with Someone, Somewhere?" Adam questioned.

"Okay that works" Drew nodded and then Eli and Me nodded also. This Eli made before and after he and Julia.

Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone  
>Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home<br>So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start  
>I need a home sweet home to call my own<p>

It was you that told me I could do this  
>You put the music in my heart<br>And how you sang with the band in memphis  
>It's hard just to be strong not knowing if I've done you proud<br>I like to imagine you smile when you hear my songs

Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone  
>Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home<br>So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start  
>I need a home sweet home to call my own<p>

A letter home and I know we don't speak much  
>and we both know I'm not keen to but I think there's things I've left unsaid<p>

I'm okay don't worry  
>I wish I'd been a better kid<br>I'm trying to slow down  
>I'm sorry for letting you down<p>

Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone  
>Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home<br>So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start  
>I need a home sweet home to call my own<p>

You know it's just rock and roll  
>I know you're by my side through it all<br>My terror twin and I  
>Let's take over the world<p>

Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone  
>Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home<br>So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start  
>I need a home sweet home to call my own<p>

The song ended by Drew finishing the song with the drums.

"Well we did that one okay kind of dull but we are working on it still so its fine" Adam commented, we agreed to his comment.

"And Eli needs to work on his vocals a bit" I said, Eli growled at the comment.

"Uh... Well! Back to work!" Adam chuckled nervously, and we went back to finding another song to work on.

A/N: Okay Im sorry for not updating in sooooooo freaking long but I'm gonna blame school and my lazy ass for the reason it wasn't done...DX But this is a chapter to keep you updated on what's happening and hopefully (if I don't have homework and what not) Ill start the next chapter I'm really hoping to so Yah :3 This isn't beta'd by my beta cause she is currently visiting her grandma and is very busy with that so I had to beta it so it's not gonna be as good as usual when she edits it. OH YAH! The Song that was used is by Asking Alexandria! :D Just love that song :3 Anyway Review and tell me whatcha think! See you when I update (maybe tomorrow :D)!


	8. Drinking Always Leads to Trouble

**Title: Knives and Pens**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Characters:**

**| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)**

**Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)**

**Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)**

**| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)**

**Clare Edwards: Age 16**

**Alli Bhandari: Age 16**

**Jenna Middleton: Age 16**

**Fiona Coyne: Age 17**

**KC Guthrie: Age 18**

**Beta Reader: random-girl123 **

**Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.**

**Chapter 8 – Drinking Always Leads to Trouble**

**Clare's Point of View – Math Class**

Walking into my Math class I see Fiona and Alli sitting at a desk gossiping about something like they always do. I take a seat in front of them and place my things down.

"Clare Bear!" Shouted Alli, as she jumped at me giving me a big hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey" I said smiling at Fiona, She smiled back at me and we started talking as we waited for Couch Armstrong to come into the class room. Looking over to the teachers desk I see him take his seat at his desk and started yelling at the kids that hadn't sat down, No one was sitting beside me and one person in particular sat beside me; My ex. K.C Guthrie. Groaning, I look behind me again mouthing the words 'Kill me' to Alli and Fiona. I heard them giggle when I turned around and looked up at the front listening to Couch Armstrong grumble about stuff. I take my binder out of my backpack and place it on the desk. Opening it to the page we left off a couple of days ago. Couch Armstrong talked most of the class as I just stare off into space. What zoned me back into the world was the sound of a note falling onto my desk. I look at the note and pick it up opening the crumpled piece of paper. The paper read;

_Long time no see._

The writing was messy. Looking over at K.C, He nodded and was staring at me. I write back onto the piece of crumpled paper;

_Yah Ive been busy with stuff... _

I wrote in my neat writing. Sliding the note back onto his desk I listen back to the teacher as he started talking about square roots. He was handing out work sheets as one plopped onto my desk as I grabbed it I scribbled my name onto it. Looking over the questions I start to answer some of them, as I did so the piece of paper fell back onto my desk and I read over the note;

_Busy with? _

Reading this, I wrote something;

_My boyfriend_

I slid said paper back to him and continue working on my work sheet. Seeing as K.C is quick at reading notes I got the note back within not even fifteen seconds with yet another question;

_And may I ask who this guy is?_

Hm Now he's wondering about my love life when he broke my heart? Ignorant bastard...I wrote back a quick answer to his question. How many more was this boy going to ask!

_A emo jack ass, pretty sure you know who I'm talking about._

Giving back the note to him I stare off into space not really caring about the work sheet anymore. A couple of minutes later someone nudged me the note being in front of my face once again. Reading over the note that said;

_You mean Eli! Elijah Goldsworthy! _

Wow this guy was slow! Took him long enough to guess.

_Took you long enough to figure that out Lol._

After a bunch of notes pasted and returned the bell rung signalling it was time to go to our next class, I rush out the door with my binder in hand. Well I guess I have to find Jake, I and Jake have to go find Wesley to get those fake ID's.

**Jake's Point of View**

We put our instruments away as the bell rang for our next class. I grab my stuff and left being the first one out I wouldn't have to be clobbered by the crowds of people leaving their classes. I see Clare coming toward me. _Hm She's looking for me I guess?_ She rushed toward me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on we got to find Wesley and see if he can make those ID's" She said quietly enough for me to hear her. I let her drag me to the science class where Wesley usually always was. She turned a sharp corner and ran right into Wesley that she fell back and hit my chest, I caught her in time so before she hit the hard floor. She turned her head and mouthed a 'thank you'. I smiled as if to say no problem. She looked back over to where Wesley stood still in shock of being bumped into. Clare started to talk and then he zoned back into the real world.

"Wesley I have a huge and I mean huge favour to ask you" Clare said quietly aloud pretty much only me and Wesley to hear. Wesley looked at her questionably.

"Um go ahead and ask I guess" He murmured, unsure of what was going to be asked.

"I need you to make me and Jake fake ID's Cause we were going to go out to the bar and we don't have any ID's to get in...So I was wondering if you could do that...?" Clare spoke quietly looking up at him. His eyes widen.

"Why would you want to do that Clare?"

"I'm not having a good week and I just need to get out and let my mind free and not have to deal with the stuff I have to deal with right now..." She spoke with sadness in her cracking voice.

"Clare for you I'll do it But we have to get this done before anyone notices..." Wesley said looking around him and walking into the science lab where no one would be in for the time being. I follow after Clare and Wesley and I lock the door behind me so no one would be able to come in. Wesley always had all kinds of things with him such as a camera and what not. Wesley got the camera and made us sit on one of the stools at the side of the room beside the wall the wall making a perfect background. Clare went up first to get hers done and smiled sweetly at the camera and Wesley took the picture. Clare stood up and walked over to one side as I switch spots with her sitting on the stool she had sat on moments ago. I just gave a grin at the camera as Wesley took my own picture. I stood back up and looked over at Clare.

"So do you think you could finish them by tonight?" Clare questioned, as she walked over to the exit of the science lab.

"I'll try my best to get them done as soon as I can" He said, as me and Clare walked out of the science lab.

Later that day after school

"Clare!" I shouted out as I ran up to her, she was at her locker putting her books away.

"Did you get the ID's?" She asked me as she shut her locker and locked it.

"Sure did" I said with a smirk, handing hers to her. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks Jake" She said giving me a hug.

"No problem" I grinned as we walked out of the school together and to my car to drive to Clare's house so she can change.

**At Clare's House – Clare's Point of View**

I jump out of Jakes car and rush into my house, running up the steps and into my room looking for something to wear. I open my closet and look at my wardrobe; I take out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue halter top to match. Also I just use my regular black AllStar Converse shoes. Thinking I'm all set to go, I walk down the stairs and grab my purse that had money in it. Walking out the door I shut it right after getting outside, jogging over to Jake's car and hoping in.

"Hey I got to go to my house and change to, so it will be a bit till we go there. Kay?" Jake spoke, backing out of the drive way. I just nodded and looked out the window. The ride was quite silent on the way to Jake's house. Once we got there Jake hoped out and went inside his house. He came out fifteen minutes later wearing a pair of loose baggy dark blue jeans and a black wife beater. He ran over to the car and opened the door getting in and closing it again.

"Well we are off to the bar, I'll go to the one I know of that is pretty good from a lot of people" He said, I just nodded. I didn't care where we were going all I needed to do is forget about Eli for a couple of hours and this is how I'm forgetting about him. I stared out the window watching things just fly by, I yawned and then my lids close causing my mind to go into the darkness.

**With Eli After School With People Still In The Hall Ways– Normal Point of View **

Eli was rushing down the hall when he caught a glimpse of Adam. He ran over to him quickly.

"Hey have you seen Clare? I really need to talk to her!" Eli was questioning and shouting. Adam looked at him confused.

"Why would you want to talk to Clare, Eli? That's odd I thought you guys hated each other?" Adam questioned him with a wondering look on his face.

"We don't hate each other if we're going out!" Eli Shouted, forgetting they were sneaking around.

"Your what!"

"Shit..." Eli murmured.

"You're going out with Clare! Since when?" Adam spoke, looking really confused.

"SHHH! We don't need the whole school knowing! Since yesterday that's when" Eli said rolling his eyes. Adam's eyes only got wider.

"Eli you better not have hurt that girl! She is overly emotional, If she found out that you kissed-" Adam was cut off by Eli putting a hand over his mouth.

"That's what I don't want her finding out so hush up" Eli said looking around making sure Clare wasn't nearby.

"Well I gotta find Clare, talk to you later Grasshopper" Eli said looking at him and then running down the halls once again in search of Clare.

With Wesley – Normal Point of View

Wesley was at his locker putting his things away when he looked down the hall to see Eli running down the hall like a mad man. Wesley looked at him weirdly as he came to a stop right beside him and he became afraid.

"Have you seen Clare?" Eli questioned looking down at the frightened Wesley.

"Uh Y-Yah The last time I seen her was just now coming to get fake ID's to go-" Wesley was cut off by Eli lifting him off the ground by his shirt.

"To go where" Eli glared down at the frightened boy.

"The Bar, S-She's gone with J-Jake" Wesley said holding onto Eli's arm. Eli let go of his shirt which causes him to end up on the hard flooring.

"I hope Clare can forgive me after this..." He muttered, standing back up and getting what he needed and walked down the long hall way.

**Later that Day With Clare and Jake – 6:48 P.M **

Clare was still sound asleep when Jake parked the car in the parking lot of the bar, He looked over at her and started nudging her to wake up.

"Clare...Wake up we're here" Jake spoke in a whisper, all that caused her to stir a bit from her place on the seat.

"Go away Jake...I'm tired" She said in a mumble, using her hands to swat him away. Jake sighed annoyed and looked down upon the sleeping Clare. Jake put his hands on her sides and began to tickle her. Clare burst into laughs as he tickled her to death.

"J-Jake quit I-It!" She said laughing. "Okay! I'm awake!" Clare shouted as Jake stop tickling her. Jake chuckled and opened his door and got out of the car. Clare followed suit and shut her door and followed after Jake that was already at the door to the bar.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake questioned as he glanced beside him at Clare. Clare just nodded.

"I came this far... No turning back now" Clare spoke catching his glance at her. Jake opened the door for Clare as she walked in, He followed right behind. The bouncer was by the door checking for ID's, Clare and Jake took out their ID's and Clare looked the other way thinking she would be caught. But to her surprise she wasn't and Jake had to nudge her to get her to move. Making their way over to the bar table that was where they handed out drinks. Sitting down the male bartender came up to them.

"What would you like Mrs" The Bartender questioned pen pressed to the pad of paper in his hand waiting for her answer. Clare blushed madly.

"A-Actually Miss, I'm not married!" Clare waved her hands in front of her face franticly. The Bartender and Jake laughed at her sudden outburst.

"Well Miss then, what would you like?" He eyed her, waiting for her answer. Clare looked down at the many drinks with different names and they all looked different but one of them caught her eye.

"Um.., Strawberry Daiquiri?" Clare looked up at the bartender as he jotted down what she had requested.

"And for you sir?" He said looking at Jake.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary" Jake said, knowing right of the back what he wanted. The bartender nodded and started on their drinks. Eli's gonna kill me after this...Clare thought as her drink was handed to her. Clare just looked at it unsurely. She looked over at Jake as he got his. Clare took the straw that was placed in her drink and put it up to her mouth. Slurping some of the drink, and swallowed it. Clare let go of the straw and began to cough. Jake was behind her within seconds patting her back.

"You okay?" Jake questioned as he looked down at her.

"Yah I'm fine...It's just really strong" She spoke, looking down at the drink as if it was her sworn enemy. Jake chuckled.

"You'll get used to it" He spoke drinking some of his drink.

"What do you mean like that? You mean you drank before?" Clare questioned.

"Of course I did, I was 16 when I had my first drink" He said taking another sip.

"Well your used to it I guess... But I don't know when I will be used to it..." Clare looking at her drink and bring the straw to her lips yet again taking a sip. She coughed again. _This was going to be a __**long **__night..._Thought Clare.

**With Eli – 7:02 P.M**

Eli was in his car driving to the most popular bar in town. _They gotta be there; Jake probably would have picked it. _Eli Thought as he drove down the road. His car came to a stop cause of the car in front of him he looked past all the cars and saw that there was a train going through and by the looks of it the train was really long.

"Oh great Just what I need..." Eli muttered, hitting the steering wheel with his fist.

**Back With Clare and Jake – 7:13**

Clare had so far gone through like 3 drinks. She was getting used to drinking alright she was pretty drunk by the look of it cause she was pulling on Jake's shirt asking him to dance. Jake wasn't drunk he was getting there but he wasn't so drunk he couldn't think straight, Clare on the other hand...Was a whole different story all together.

"Come on Jakeee" Clare wined, as she tugged at his black wife beater. "I wanna dance" She pouted; Jake looked down at her and couldn't say no.

"Fine Clare" He said looking down at her pouting lips. Her plump lips curled up into a smile.

"Yay!" She bounced up and down and grabbed Jake's hand and walked over to the private area around the bar. First it started as playful dancing as little kids would do, but then Clare got in the mood for not so playful. So she decided to take Jake's hands and place them on her hip, since saint Clare didn't know better she started grinding against him. It didn't last long though because Jake knew he shouldn't be doing _that_ of all things with Eli's girlfriend. He took his hands away from her hips and backed away. Clare turned around and looked at him with a pouting face. Jake backed up and full back on the sofa that was there.

"Aww Jake You ruined my fun" She said with the pout still plastered on her face. She walked over to him and crawled onto his lap.

"Clare you don't know the mistake your making" Jake spoke in a whisper. Clare giggled at what he had said.

"Yes I do silly" She playfully hit him in the chest. She leaned up to him about to kiss him when;

"Clare?" Said a familiar voice Jake couldn't tell who it was until Clare moved to look over her shoulder to see who had said her name.

"E-Eli?"

A/N: Okay I didn't make it as fast as I wanted but I did only get 1 review :/ I'm Kind of a review whore D; Sorry about that... Well you got your chapter Ik It kinda sucks but you got a longer chapter for once! Yay for that! ~gives self a round of applause~ Um I already started the next chapter so Yah o-o I think that's about it! Hope to see what you think of this chapter and look forward to the next chapter hopefully soon ;o. Bye for now :D


	9. No Beginning

**Title: Knives and Pens**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Characters:**

**| Elijah Goldsworthy: Vocals, Electric Guitar. (Age 17)**

**Band | Adam Torres: Electric Guitar (Age 16)**

**Members | Drew Torres: Drums (Age 17)**

**| Jake Martin: Bass Guitar (Age 18)**

**Clare Edwards: Age 16**

**Alli Bhandari: Age 16**

**Jenna Middleton: Age 16**

**Fiona Coyne: Age 17**

**KC Guthrie: Age 18**

**Beta Reader: random-girl123 **

**Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin, Are a Screamo band at the popular school of Degrassi. What will happen when they become famous? And what happens when everyone starts loving them, Including Saint Clare.**

**Chapter 9 – No Beginning **

"T-this isn't what it looks l-lik-"Jake stuttered out but was shut up by Eli's yelling.

"What do you think you're doing bring Clare here!" Eli yelled, Walking over to them and lifting Clare off of Jake, placing her on the ground beside him.

"Eli It's not my fault that Clare seen you kissing Bianca and wanted to get drunk to forget about it!" Jake burst out, standing up and getting right in Eli's face. Eli growled deep in his chest like a beast. Eli looked over at Clare and seen her eyes started to tear up. She was drunk and she still felt emotion about what Eli had done. Eli was upset that she seen him and was sad to see her hurt expression. Eli was more pissed about her knowing what happen between him and Bianca. He walked over and hugged her. Clare couldn't take it anymore, she pushed him away from herself and her tears ran down her pale cheeks. Eli was shocked, I guess she didn't like the fact that I was near her. She walked away from the boys and outside of the bar where she didn't have to deal with Eli nor Jake. Clare took out her phone and dialled a number that she kept on speed dial.

"Hello? Clare?"

"Hey A-Alli, C-can you and Sav come an get me at the b-bar?" Clare stuttered out , She looked around and then paid attention to what Alli was saying.

"What! Clare what are you doing at the bar?" Alli exclaimed shocked of her best friends actions.

"I'll tell you once y-you get here.."

"Okay me and Sav are on our way, but what one are you at?" Alli questioned.

"It's the one J-Jake knows fairly well, I think Sav will know, just ask him"

"Okay See you when we get there" Alli hung up, hanging up also Clare put her phone back in her jeans pocket. Clare must have been waiting there ten to fifteen minutes for them to get there before she seen Sav's car pull up beside her. She opened the car door and slipped inside. Her eyes were droopy and she felt as if she would fall unconscious any moment. Sav drove away from the bar as Clare seen Eli and Jake burst through the bar doors. As they drove away they kept getting smaller and smaller as they drove away from the bar. She turned around and looked out the window and watched the street lights flash before her eyes. She prayed this was all just a terrible dream that she couldn't wake her self from. Praying that Eli didn't betray her yet again, Praying that when she woke up that Eli would be beside her and everything would okay. Clare whipped away her falling tears, smudging her make-up in the process. Not like it mattered anyways… They soon pulled up into Clare's driveway and she said her thanks to Sav and Alli and took her leave saying that she would text Alli later. She shut the door and watched them pull out of the driveway and down the street. Gulping she strode over to her house and reached out to open the door. She got beat to it by her mother opening the door with a worried look on her face.

"Clare, what are you doing out so late? I was just about to come out and find you! Do you even know what time it is?" Clare's mothers voice went into one ear and out the other it seemed. Clare stepped into the house pushing past her mother as she took off her shoes. She climbed up the stairs stumbling on the way, ignoring her mothers ranting. She needed to sleep off this horrible feeling that lingered. Even in her drunken state she shouldn't of done what could of led to bad things just because of what Eli did. Eli needed to be straightened out. Clare swore she would be the person to do that. Though right now she just needed to clear her mind and relax. Clare changed out of her clothes and into green polka dot pyjamas. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bed side table and saw that it was like eleven o'clock. She dragged her feet toward the light switch before heading to her bed and threw back the covers. Climbing in she got comfortable and feel into a deep slumber but before she fell asleep she thought about ways to get back at Eli for what he did to her. This wasn't any beginning of a love story.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for such a late update you must all really hate me, but I seriously have been out of it an haven't been updating anything, my life is really hectic lately and that's never a good reason :/ But summer is nearing an I might be writing more then but with school I haven't been updating much . _ .


End file.
